The Silent Queen
by mandaree1
Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death. Warnings put in each individual chapter.
1. Cubhood

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Their will be warnings later on, make sure to read the warnings if you have things that bother you. **

**...**

"Can I name her _now_?"

She tilted her head in the direction of the noise. She'd heard the noise multiple times the past few days, especially today. The warm body next to her called him 'son.'

"Now, now, son." Now he was calling him that... Was that his name? "She hasn't even opened her eyes yet."

She heard a thump as he sat down, sighing. "I _know_, but... she doesn't need to open her eyes to know her name, right? So why can't I name her _now_?"

"It's a _tradition_." She yawned and stretched. Her legs weren't very big, so she could stretch all she wanted and never have to worry about bumping someone.

He crouched, paws just wide enough apart to spread around her front. "Come'on, open your eyes!"

"_Afa_." Was that his name? She'd thought it was 'son.' "Leave your sister alone."

"Awww, _Dad_, it's not like I'm bugging her or anything. She'd say something if I was, right?" He smiled. "Come'on, open your eyes. You're old enough.

She said nothing. She was quite comfortable keeping them closed. She'd open them when they were good and ready.

"There's lots of things to look at." He continued. "Rivers and trees and lions like us and... well, all _kinds_ of things. You'd love it, I can tell. So why not see?"

Well... she had felt ready the past little while. She'd just preferred to wait. Slowly, ever so slowly, she cracked her eyes open.

"Hi." He wasn't much bigger than her, and his fur wasn't as dark as her paws (and therefore her pelt), and he had the beginning of a tuft on his head. "I'm Afa. And you... well, you don't have a name yet. I had to wait until you opened your eyes. It's a _big_ tradition, right mom?" She glanced up.

Adesola chuckled, her fur as dark as her own with icey-blue eyes. "To think, I've been telling you that for _weeks_, but it's only sunk in just now."

He winced embarrassedly. "Anyway..." He squinted, taking in her dark fur and bright green eyes. "You look like a shadow... I know!" He perked up. "I'l name you..." He paused a second for dramatic effect. "Senka."

She blinked.

* * *

"Wow..." She mumbled, taking in the sight before her.

The kingdom was king-sized. Not to big, not to small. And while it wasn't nearly as grand as the Pridelands were said to be, the lands contained many of the same characteristics. Grasslands, heavily populated with food and plenty of water. Their home was a small place or rock in the side of a solid cliff, complete with it's own large stone that served as King's Rock. All in all, it was the best place she could think off to be born in.

"I know." He smugly puffed out his chest. "Someday, I'd be king of it_ all_. And... I want you to rule with me."

"Rule with you?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah. I don't want you to be an advisor or anything like that, I want you to be my _equal_. To stand with me and help me and even bonk me on the head when I do something bad."

"Like mom?" She smiled. He chuckled.

"Yeah, kinda. So... what do you say?"

She looked at the grassland for a minute, slowly processing the idea. Ruling (and owning)_ all_ of that? "Okay."

He smiled.

* * *

"Come on, son, how about we have some good old father-son time?" Aalam smiled. "It's about time I begin teaching you about being king and ruling the kingdom."

"Really!?" Afa bounced up and down, spinning in a small circle in his excitement.

"Yes, really. Come on, I've got a lot to show you."

"Cool!" He paused, coming to a complete stop a few paw-steps from where he'd started. "Can Senka come?"

"Senka?" He glanced at the small pile of black fur sitting near where his son had been sitting a few moments before. "Well... King's training is more of a father-son thing..."

He immediately began pouting, turning around and walking back from whence he'd came and sitting down. "I'm not going _anywhere_ if Senka can't come."

"Afa... It's okay." She mumbled.

"No, it isn't." He grunted. "I want you too see the things I see, learn the things I learn. It's only fair. We're going to rule together, after all."

"_Alright_." He sighed. "Senka can come."

"Yes!" He jumped up, quickly running back the same way he'd went before. "Come'on Senka!"

It's just a faze, he told himself as he watched the duo make their way down the rocks. He'll grow out of it, they both will.

* * *

Dawn was just peaking over the horizon when her mother nudged her awake with her muzzle. "It's time to learn how to hunt, my cub."

Never one to make a big fuss, she instead calmly glanced at the cub snoring next to her than back at her awakener.

She shook her head. "Lions don't hunt." Senka nodded, carefully stretching before moving away from her bed spot. "I've been told that you've been receiving lessons with Afa."

She nodded. Something rolled onto her tail. She jumped at the small burst of pain before turning. Afa had rolled onto her tail, clasping it in his paws like a cat with a string.

Adesola chuckled. "In any case, hunting will give Aalam the father-son time he's been wanting."

She nodded again, carefully yanking her tail free before following her mother into the grasslands below.

* * *

He was angry.

He didn't say anything. Instead, he let the anger flow around them and waited for her to say something as he stared down at the great expanse of grassland beneath them. Behind them, his tail twitched back and forth.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "Afa, you're making it hard to sleep." She yawned and stretched before re-curling and putting her head in her paws.

"Not tired." He grunted.

"I thought you told Mom and Dad that you wanted to take a nap? Besides,_ I_ want to sleep. I'm tired."

Nothing. She took her head out of her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to learn how to hunt." He grumbled tartly. "_And_ you left me along with Dad; His lessons are_ boring_ if you aren't around."

"Lions don't hunt." She commented, stretching once again. "Besides, lessons aren't _supposed_ to be fun. Their supposed to teach you things."

"_I know_." He whined. "It's just... its not fair."

"I never said it was."

"Hey!" He sprang to his feet, his usual energy beginning to return. "I got an idea!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. How about this: as long as you don't think of me as a lion, I won't think of you as a lioness."

"Huh?" She tilted her head.

"Think about it. You could teach me how to hunt and I could teach you king stuff! It doesn't have to matter that lions rule kingdoms and lionesses hunt. We're _siblings_, so it doesn't matter." He sat down, smiling smugly in triumph. "Does that make any sense?"

"Not really, no..." She smiled. "Alright. I'll teach you how to hunt."

"Yes!" He jumped, bowling her over in a playful pounce. Landing in a small pile, he pushed himself off of her to lay beside her. "This'll be awesome." He yawned, plopping his head into his paws. "Alright, _now_ I can sleep."

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	2. The Teen Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. Their will be warnings later on, make sure to read the warnings for later chapters in case of triggers.**

**...**

She could do this.

She crouched, eyeing the prey. It was just a mouse, thin and scraggly with little to no real meat, but it'd do for her first solo hunt.

She hadn't gotten a big ceremony like some of the others had. Afa had wanted her to have one as well, but, having no real social skills, she'd been against the idea. She'd woken up, a few lions had nodded or congratulated her on her progress, and sent her on her way. That's all she wanted, and all she'd needed. 'Plain and simple', she could imagine him saying, 'just like you.'

While not strong enough to capture any big prey, she held no particular interest to go looking for any either. Small prey would work just fine, after all, it wasn't like she was doing this to impress anyone. 'Let them laugh' Afa would say, 'it's still edible, right?'

Her claws smoothly slid out. The mouse scratched its ears. She crept foreword. Just a little further and she'd have him...

A roar echoed through the air as a flash of darkness pounced, barely managing to clamp the mouse's tail in his jaws before coming to a stop a few feet in front of her. In her surprise, she leapt to her feet.

"Afa!"

He grinned around the mouse tail. "Hey."

Ears falling back against her head, she frowned. "Afa! you shouldn't be here!" She hissed, voice tilting with displeasure.

"Why not?' He tilted his head to the side, the mouse squirming unsuccessfully in his jaws.

"It's _my_ first hunt." She reminded him. "It's a solo thing, remember?" Turning tail, she snuck through the bushes with ease. "And, now, I have to find something else to catch."

He followed. "Come'on, Senka, don't be mad." He pleaded. "I thought it'd be easier this way. _Besides_," He puffed out his chest, as though proud. "We _always_ do stuff like this together."

"This is _different_." She emphasized the word, sniffing the air. Maybe, if she was lucky, a deaf rat was still hanging around, blissfully unaware of their trek through the grasslands. "This is a lioness thing only. When you become king, you'll be expected to go on a solo patrol, right? It's kind of like that."

"I thought you were gonna go with me on that." He muttered, flashing her a look of hurt.

"Exactly. Wait, what?" She turned. Sure, they were going to rule together, she knew, but he'd never mentioned anything about her going on patrol with him.

He coughed awkwardly, the mouse swinging back and forth like a living pendulum. "I thought we'd always do stuff like this, I'd go with you on your first hunt, you'd come with me during my 'solo' patrol. You know, 'always together.'"

"Alright." She sighed. "Let me catch a mouse, then we'll go home."

"A mouse?" He snorted. "I was thinking..." He paused for effect. "Zebra."

"Are you nuts!? We'd_ kill_ ourselves!?"

"Not if we're careful." He leaned over to whisper, as though it were a big conspiracy secret. "I saw a sick young zebra at the edge of a herd earlier. We could do it!"

"How sick?"

"It could barely stand."

"How young?"

"It can barely eat grass." He smirked. "We could take him, easy."

Bringing a zebra back, no matter how small, would give the pride a feast, but if they failed... She grunted. "Fine." Apparently, she _was_ looking to impress someone. Who, however, she wasn't quite sure.

"Awesome!" He spat out the mouse. It scampered away.

"Afa! We could have used that as backup prey!" She attempted to grab the mouse, but it was too late.

"Hey, if this doesn't work, I'll catch you another mouse." He smirked.

She sighed.

* * *

It _was_ rather sick.

So sick, she feared it may not be edible. Hiding in the grass next to her brother, she watched it stumble around. But, even if it wasn't edible, it'd still score them bragging rights if they managed to take it down.

"I'll draw it away from the herd." He whispered, then slunk away.

Preparing to charge, she scanned the grass for her brother. You'd think a dark-pelted lion would be easy to spot, but Afa was rather amazing at concealing himself. Taking aim, they quickly prepared to strike.

One sick zebra against two young, strong lions? it didn't stand a chance.

* * *

Sighing, Afa leaned his head into her shoulder. "I'm_ bored_." She chuckled.

"You shouldn't be. This _is_ an important day for you."

"For _dad_, maybe." He grumbled tartly. "I already told him,_ I'm not interested_."

"Every king needs an heir." She reminded him, watching the lionesses moving about with varied interest. "Some of these lionesses have come from many kingdoms away just to meet you."

"They came all this way to try for a better status by marrying the kings son." He reminded her delicately. "They don't really care about me. Besides," He smiled crookedly. "You'll have cubs someday, maybe. _They_ can be my heirs."

She coughed. "Don't count on that. They'd require me getting a mate."

"You're too hard on yourself." He mumbled, stretching a moment before padding towards the group. "Might as well get this over with..." He turned. "You coming with?"

She shook her head. "I'm going hunting. Have fun."

He sighed irritably. "Yeah, leave me out to dry." He glanced back at the small group of lionesses, than at the disappearing shadow of his sister. He knew where he wanted to be in a heartbeat.

* * *

Yawning, he stretched before flopping down on the ground. Senka shifted before rolling over. "You're still awake?"

"I only just came to bed." She yawned.

"Slow hunting night?" She nodded.

"How was the meeting?"

"Boring." He grunted. "Thanks for leaving me out to dry, by the way."

"It wasn't my place." He rolled his eyes.

He sighed. "Don't tell dad this, okay?" She nodded. "But I'm not interested in any of those lionesses. They were all so... frilly."

"Lionesses are typically like that." She commented, curling up next to him.

"You aren't." She nodded. He curled up around her. "I just don't know what to do. Should I act interested? Should I send them away?"

She shrugged. "Just do whatever you feel is right."

"Alright, you've got a point." He flopped a paw around her shoulders in a hug. "Then it's settled, I'll send them away in the morning. Thanks, Senka." He nuzzled her nose, then pulled away, yawning. "You're the best."

* * *

"A-Are you sure?" Aalam blinked. "I mean, you need a mate before you come to age."

"I'm not interested in any of them." He smiled cheerfully. "I want to be loved for who I am, not for my title."

"Well... alright, if you're sure." He sighed wistfully. "And here I thought you were interested..."

"Sorry, Dad, they're just not what I'm looking for."

* * *

"Hey," He whispered into her ear. "Let's sneak out."

She groaned, placing a paw over her face. "_Afa_, it's the middle of the night."

"I know, it's just..." He paused, staring out at the scenery just outside the cave. "I need to get out for a while." He stood, quietly padding towards the entrance. He twisted his head around. "Want to come with?"

Rolling over, she considered her options. Stay, and not be able to sleep due to the distinct lack of warmth next to her and the soft breeze ruffling her fur, or go along and have a good time? Stretching, she stood up and followed. "Alright, why not?"

He smiled. "Thanks."

The night was crisp, the grass clean and cool, dew covering the tips of the blades and dampening their fur as they made way across the lands. The duo were silent, Afa habitually leading and Senka following behind. Her dark pelt easily melded into the darkness surrounded them, acting as a concealing blanket, while Afa's lighter pelt caused him to stick out like a sore thumb.

Stopping outside a small waterhole, they quietly settled in in front of the still water, their reflections barren and obvious in the cooling water. Sighing, Afa looked down at the reflections staring back. "Thanks for sneaking out with me. I just... I needed to get away from it all, you know?" She nodded, staring back at the familiar faces in front of her.

He sighed heavily. "I didn't know how to tell dad this, but... I'm _not_ interested."

"You already told him that." He shook his head.

"You aren't getting it... it wasn't _just_ those lionesses." He slumped a bit. "I'm not interested in any type of lioness. I know I should be by now, but I'm not. I don't want a mate, and I don't want cubs... Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not. Who cares? They'll just have to find someone else to make the heirs."

"You could do it." He nudged her side. She rolled her eyes. "What? Hear me out. You're interested, right?"

"Slightly."

"Then, maybe you'll find a mate when you're older. And, if you do, _your_ cubs can be the heirs."

"You seem pretty interested in my future mate." She commented, watching ripples flow across the pool as petals settled on the surface.

"I just want everyone to be happy." He admitted, staring out into the darkness wistfully. "The pride, you, and me. Not necessarily in that order." He chuckled for a moment, then paused and spoke in a surprisingly somber tone. "I'm just trying the be the best future king I can be, Senka. This _is_ the best I can do to protect my home."

"And you're doing an amazing job for someone our age, Afa." She nuzzled the underside of his chin before staring out into the darkness that drew in his vision. "You really are. You'll make an amazing king, someday."

"I sure hope so."

The rest of the night passed by in silence, watching the darkness quiver and move under the fading moon and rising sun. And although they stood apart, the two siblings had never felt closer as a family.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	3. The Young-Adult Years

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the silent queen, from cubhood until death.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter, but they'll start popping up from the next chapter on. Please, if you have htings that bother/trigger you, read the warnings.**

**...**

"Come'on Dad, you can keep up!" Afa called over his shoulder, expertly disappearing into the tall grass. Aalam thundered close behind him, a carefully blank Senka trailing beside him with ease.

His son had grown into a strong, well-built lion. His muscles were lean and strong, his fur well-kept and shiny, and his mane- which had once been nothing but a small tuft- had grown to be long and shaggy, helping to accent his face and broad chest. He would make a strong king one day, and attract more than a few lionesses. The king merely hoped that he would have_ too_ many heirs by the end of his reign.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He panted, picking up speed. "I'll catch you yet!"

Senka had grown into a beautiful lioness as well, with sleek, dark fur and vibrant green eyes. Her quiet and stern attitude drew a great many lions to her, but she never truly noticed. Part of him worried she'd never find a mate, with her obvious lack of interest, but deep down he knew it was only a matter of time. Senka was a practical young lioness, she knew that she and Afa needed to continue the royal line, and she knew that she turned a head or two. Who knew? Perhaps she already had an eye on a male. It was impossible for him to tell. She had always been secretive to everyone, everyone except for Afa...

"No way, old man! You couldn't catch me even if I only had three legs to run on!"

He frowned. His son certainly had quite the ego, or, at least, he _acted_ like he had a rather large ego. The young lion had never been very open about his emotions as he'd grown older, especially with his parents. Only Senka could tell if he was truly acting or not, and she wasn't giving him any real answers.

But that was _exactly_ what he was doing. Building bridges, getting in a little father-son-daughter time, and getting and much needed workout along the way. And were his legs _tired_. They'd been playing the game for _hours_, so long that his sense of direction had all but faded away from running in circles all afternoon.

"Come'on, that's it!" He urged, jumping past some bushes. "One good pounce, and you'll get me!"

Throwing the last of his weight onto his haunches, he leapt, jaws open. Realizing his mistake far to late, he had only a second to note that his side-passenger had disappeared before slamming full force into a rather cold water-hole.

Afa burst out laughing, his mane shifting as his head did. Beside him, Senka watched his reaction, a small, but mostly unnoticeable, twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Bursting out of the water with a gasp, he quickly paddled towards shore. His mane clung to his eyes, making his exit difficult, but he eventually managed to pull himself to the surface and shake away the water. "Not funny." He warned. Afa ignored him.

"You should've seen your face!" He gasped. "Sooo worth it."

"Senka," He turned his judgmental gaze towards her. "I thought you were... _responsible_ than this. I thought you despised foolish pranks like this!"

She gave him a small, but pleasant, smile, and the twinkle became far more pronounced. "What can I say? It was funny."

Dissapointed, he turned and stomped towards the dens. "I'll have to speak to Adesola about your... less than kingly behavior."

"I think we're in trouble." She commented quietly, sinking down onto her back legs.

He parroted the gesture, head bowing a bit. "Oh yeah, definitely in trouble."

* * *

"It's unacceptable!" They winced. While outside the dens and caves themselves, their voices carried well outside their range. Afa curled a bit closer, head resting comfortably on her back, close to her neck. "We shouldn't have allowed them to become so out of control!"

"We aren't that bad." He mumbled under his breath.

"I know we aren't." She whispered in turn.

"Honestly, Aalam, calm down! And lower your voice, they might be able to hear you."

"Let them! They need to learn respect, control. They may have been allowed to act like this for a long time, but not for a moment longer..." He paused. "I've got it! I'll start showing Afa how difficult it is to be king, have him follow me around. You can teach Senka control, right?"

"She's already _in_ control of herself, Aalam. She always was. You, however, could use some work." She huffed angrily, tail violently twitching behind her.

"Fine then, teach her to better her hunting skills, or something. Keep her busy." He snorted, pacing the cave. "Senka needs to learn how to be a proper lioness, just like her brother needs to learn how to be a proper king."

"But-"

"No, Adesola, I've made up my mind. They've had far too much running room, and it shows."

The older lioness sighed. "Alright then..."

Outside, the duo quietly stood and made their way back to the cave. "He doesn't mean it, does he?"

Senka shook her head, eyes downcast. "I think he does, Afa. I think he does."

* * *

"Being king is a very important role, Afa. You have to rule over _all_ of this, protect your people, provide heirs..." He finished. Just over the horizon, the sun began to rise, accenting his muzzle and chest with a dramatic flair that suited the given situation. Beside him, Afa sighed irritably.

"I know, Dad. You told me all of this stuff back when I was a cub."

"Well, I thought it was about time for a rule refresher. Being king is a serious duty, Afa. One you take over-"

"We." He corrected. Aalam rolled his eyes.

"That dream won't last forever, son. I'd suggest giving it up, but you're too stubborn- much like your old man- to do so."

He grit his teeth. "It isn't a dream."

He made no comment, instead watching the sun lit up the horizon. "You'll get over it eventually. Get a mate, have cubs. Senka will do the very same, or, perhaps, she'll train the next generation of lionesses in hunting."

"I... I'm gonna go find Senka." He turned and hastily paced towards the exit. Aalam blocked the way, pushing him back with a snarl, teeth bared.

"_Kings_ don't need their _little sisters_ help to rule over a kingdom."

"Let me through!" He snarled, attempting to push his way out the door. He didn't budge.

"No. You need to learn some self-reliance. Senka won't be around to help you forever."

He sighed, slumping onto his hindquarters in defeat. "I hate you."

"If it means teaching you to be a proper ruler, than I'll gladly accept the sentiment."

* * *

"Lionesses are to be... proper." Adesola informed her as they trekked over the rockside. "Likewise, lions are to be brave and self-reliant- more than capable of surviving on their own. Are you following me, Senka?"

She nodded. "Good. It's not that you and your brother don't already contain all of the characteristics of a good lion or lioness within you both, it's just... you both are far to _close_. Eventually you both will have to split apart, just a bit, or you'll never be fully accepted by the pride."

"We are apart. We like being close, that's all." She folded her ears against the back of her head. Adesola ignored the gesture.

"I'm going to have to teach you the proper mannerisms of a lioness, otherwise you'll _never_ get a mate."

She sighed, having heard the lecture multiple times over the years, but, being to polite to stop her, she didn't interrupt. With said politeness in mind, she quietly listened as the older lioness rambled.

* * *

Months passed, and they hardly had any time together. Allam taught his heir about the political side of being a king, while Adesola focused on grooming her daughter to become an even better hunter. They were always busy, and never found the time to be together other than at bedtime, and, even then, they were usually to exhausted to speak.

"I think it's time for you to go to a meeting of the leaders." He told him one day whilst chewing on breakfast. Afa swallowed his mouthful of food before speaking.

"Do I have too?"

"Yes."

He sighed. After a few moments consideration, his features hardened in determination. "Only if Senka can come."

"_Afa_." His deep voice rumbled in warning.

"She either gets to come with us, or I don't go at all." He stubbornly turned his nose up. Defeated, he sighed.

"Fine." He stood and climbed out the entrance of the cave, slowly padding up the side were Adesola and Senka, both preparing for the hunt ahead. "Senka!" He called. She turned. "You're coming to the meeting with Afa and I later tonight."

Having nothing to say, she merely nodded.

* * *

Night blossomed as they slowly made their way through the brush. Aalam confidently led the way, whilst his children slunk far behind.

"Hey." He mumbled into her ear. She didn't turn, acting as though she hadn't heard, but still responded.

"Hello."

"I, uh, I missed hanging out with you. That's why I asked dad if you could come along."

She dipped her head in agreement. "I missed you too."

"I hate him." He grunted, discretely glaring at the full-grown lion leading the way.

"_Afa_." She tutted. "He's only trying to do what he thinks is best for us. I don't like it anymore than you do, but he's worried about the future of the kingdom."

"You give him to much credit." He muttered darkly. "I hear moms trying to get you a mate. How's that going?"

"It's boring." She paused for a moment, before continuing. "The lions all want to coddle me because of my status."

He snorted. "You? Coddled? It'd never happen. Who knows? Maybe lions just aren't your thing."

"I never thought they were."

"Maybe you'd do better with a lioness?"

"Maybe..." She paused for a moment to consider the idea, before continuing down the pathway.

"We're almost there!" Aalam called over his shoulder. "Look sharp, and act polite."

Stopping at the edge of the territory, they waited until a small group of lionesses came before following them into the heart of enemy territory. They gave her strange looks, having not expected a lioness to be brought along, but otherwise let her be.

Walking into the kings den, the two males went in first. Following behind, she was quickly stopped at the door with a snarl. "Go home."

"I'm with them." She directed her gaze towards the two lions slowly descending into the dark recesses of the cave. The lioness made a false swipe, pushing her back.

"You're not welcome here. Only royalty can go inside."

"I am both King Aalam and Queen Adesola's daughter, as well as Prince Afa's younger sibling. I have every right to be here."

The lioness growled even deeper, the ridge along her shoulders rising in anger. Senka made no threatening moves. Seeing the stubborn glint in her eye; the guard decided to_ personally_ teach her a lesson, and charged.

She made no moves to defend herself, instead waiting for the coming attack. She knew how to fight, and she knew how to fight well, but attacking the guard may get her kingdom in political trouble, and she wasn't about to bring that on her land and people.

Coming out of the darkness, the prince leapt into action, blocking her path with a toothy roar, then pushing her back with a snarl. The guard stopped in her tracks and backed away.

"How_ dare_ you attack my sister!? I will have your death for this! _Back down_!"

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." She trembled.

Surprised- as well as terrified- by this new side of her sibling, she made sure to look away from the scene before her. This wasn't Afa, she reminded herself, this was just a lion; a feral, mad lion. "Afa, you don't have to do that. I... I'll just go home."

"Yes, I do. You have every right to be here with me, Senka, and I don't want anyone to forget that." Giving the guard one last snarl, he shifted to the side to give her room to stand and walk next to him. "Let's go, Senka."

Taking one last, apologetic, glance at the terrified guard, she silently followed him into the dark cave, taking care not to look back at the stares they received on the way in.

The circle of kings sat patiently above the lions and lionesses curled around the slightly upraised circle of rock. As they crossed into the circle, the group chuckled, the sounds distinctive yet impossible to pinpoint.

"All that drama, just for his sister." One grunted to the other. "She could've- should've- just defended herself..."

"Look at her, the way she walks so close to him, she looks almost exactly like a shadow."

"The shadow queen..."

Afa glared at them, silencing the whispers in their tracks, before leading her over to their place in the circle and showing her were to side, protectively plopping down next to her.

"Now." Aalam coughed, embarrassed by his children's folly. "May we begin?"

"Of course. Now, I've gathered you all here..."

* * *

Weeks after the event, Afa nudged her awake in the middle of the night and silently led her towards the familiar cliff overlooking the lands. The sun glowed just beyond the horizon, preparing to rise for the day.

"Remember when we used to come here all the time when we were cubs?"

She nodded, feeling a small feeling of nostalgia well up inside her as she looked over the plains.

"It... it used to feel so much _bigger_ than is does now, didn't it?"

She shook her head. "You still feel like it's huge?" A nod. "I see... well, it doesn't feel like it to me."

He sighed, his head lowering towards the ground by an invisible weight. "Senka... I can tell you anything, and you won't judge me, right?"

She nodded. "Good. Well... I've been thinking lately, about all that stuff dads been teaching me. Political stuff, you know? Well, I've been thinking... what if we didn't have any borders? We could run, as fast as we wanted, and never have to stop. The land... it would never feel small."

She paused, carefully thinking over the ideal presented before her. "That... it sounds nice, but, the kings..."

"They'd never allow it, I know. That's why, when I become king, i'm going to start working on peace between us all. Think about it, Senka-" He spoke excitdily, happily, as he informed her of the wonderful idea running through his mind. "Free range to run and hunt. Any lions and lionesses, no matter where they're from, can be mates with each other, no problem. We could hunt for _days_ without worrying about border patrols and territory lines. It'd be... perfect."

Weighing both the pros and the cons of the idea, she kept her eyes trained on the plains before her. "But.. if things don't work out..."

His face darkened, reminding her of the angry lion she'd met mere weeks ago. She refused the urge to shudder. "We'll cross that bridge when-_ if_\- we come to it. if it does go to that, well.. it'll all be worth it in the end. We could_ win_, Senka."

Pushing away the fear welling up within her, she swallowed a lump in her throat. This wasn't about her, she reminded herself, this was about he future. Not trusting herself to speak, she merely nodded.

He smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Senka." Placing a dry lick onto her forehead, he turned towards the door. "Come'on, we need some sleep."

Closing her eyes, she blindly followed him inside.

* * *

Unable to sleep comfortably, she rolled over. Afa had draped a friendly paw over he shoulders, helping her to keep warm. Somehow, although her pelt felt war and snug, her insides felt like ice.

War... Blood... Death...

Carnage... Pain... Murder...

She rolled onto her paws, carefully maneuvering out from underneath his arm before slipping out the cave and into the grasses below.

Taking one last look at the pride's territory, she turned and left it all behind. Her title, he family, her name, her _everything_.

And she didn't look back.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	4. Outcast (One Of Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King.**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Warnings start from the next chapter on.**

**Chapter Title: Outcast (part one of two)**

**...**

**thatcoyotegirlwolf (chapter 2)- Thank you!**

**thatcoyotegirlwolf (chapter 3)- That was kind of the point. I'm glad I managed to surprise you! =)**

**...**

The sun burned into her fur, searing the skin underneath. Wincing in pain, she attempted to prop herself up on to paws before finally flopping to the side in defeat. It felt like she'd been running for days with no rest, and with her stamina and power, it wouldn't surprise her if she had. Her energy, what little she'd had, was long gone, leaving a shell of fur waiting for death.

A cool breeze ruffled her pelt, shifting the fur to the side until it ceased and the fur fell back to it's normal state. Resisting the urge to clean the fur (as she needed to conserve her energy), she instead let out a small sigh and closed her eyes...

Only to snap them open. Perking her ears, she picked up the light sound of bushes and tree leaves being shifted around as something move through them. She tensed, her claws slithering out. She had no energy and no ambition, but she wasn't about to go down without a fight. Swearing to herself that she'd at least get the approaching enemy in the face or sides at least once, she waited.

The world paused for a moment, as though awaiting the confrontation to come. Likewise, the approaching visitor paused. In an attempt to sooth her? To prepare to attack? She didn't know, and she didn't care.

After a few minutes pause, the rustling restarted. Her ears swiveled back. The muffled thump of pawsteps echoed through the area. As it came closer, she twisted her head to the side, bearing her teeth.

The visitor- a large, golden-and-brown colored lion- stepped beside her, jaws full of prey. She glared at him, ears pinned back and teeth bared. He made no comment, leaning down to place the prey down beside her face. Catching sight of a scar running down the side of his muzzle, just off to the side of his right eye, she scanned it with mild wary interest. He grinned and pushed the prey a bit closer before slowly retreating back into the nearby wooded area, taking his time as he left her, tail swishing side to side.

Swallowing her pride hours later, she finally pulled her jaw foreword to grip the prey and pull it to her side as she settled down to eat.

* * *

It wasn't until days later that he reappeared. The exhaustion long gone, she was up and about and preparing to hunt when the rustling started up once again.

Whipping around, her claws slithered out once again. The rustling didn't pause, as though the fear was gone, but instead picked up as he burst through the underbrush, prey clamped in his jaws. She glared.

Smiling around the prey, he dropped it onto the ground and kicked it closer to her. She didn't twitch. "It's for you." He grunted, nodding towards the food.

Her glare darkened as she burned holes into his skull before finally speaking after a moments pause. "I can hunt for myself."

He stared at her for a moment or two before finally blinking and speaking once again. "You're weak and exhausted. You need the food to get better and hunt on your own."

"I don't need your help." He blinked once again, face clear of any emotions save mild confusion.

"I didn't think you did. I just wanted to help, is all."

She paused. A moments silence. The glare slipped away completely as she begrudgingly pulled the prey closer with a paw. "... I see."

He smirked, not unkindly, and paced back into the trees, calling over his shoulder. "You're welcome!"

* * *

"Tired." He grunted, slowly padding into the small oasis. Her tail twitched in slight irritation, one ear slightly upraised as he flopped at the edge of the clearing, back facing her.

"Go somewhere else." He let out a loud, fake snore in reply. "You're not very good at faking."

"I'm tired." He grunted once again, stretching out. "Let me sleep."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, standing up to pace as far away in the opposite direction as possible to curl up for the night.

* * *

Lion perked up at the sound of rustling grass, slowly drawing himself up from his crouch. The mouse he'd been stalking squeaked and skittered into the grass.

Paying no mind to his lost meal, he scanned the plains in front of him. A twig snapped.

He spun around. "Hello? Who's there?"

Silence.

Finding no revealing scents lingering in the air, he padded a few steps foreword, smiling. "Lioness? Is that you?"

The rogue lionesss burst out of the bushes with a roar, teeth and claws bared. He jumped back on instinct, narrowly avoiding the claws aimed at his throat.

His smile fell. He slowly backed away, not looking for a fight. The rogue lioness followed him step by step. "You're not who I hoped you were." He said finally as his back leg brushed the bark of a tree.

The rogue pounced, aiming directly for his throat. He tensed and prepared to leap out of the way. A quick dodge and she'd slam into the tree, leaving him the time he needed to make a run for it...

Time stopped as a black blur slammed into the rogue mid-lunge, knocking her to the ground.

The lioness shook her head and bared her teeth. Dark lioness watched from above, waiting patiently for the first strike to come.

Lion watched, frozen in his spot, as the two lions disappeared into a bluff of ripped fur and claws and teeth and splashes of blood.

The beaten rogue sprinted away, claws marks dotting her back and legs, spitting in rage.

Dark Lioness was relatively uninjured, especially compared to the splash of red and yellow disappearing into the bushes. A small cut on her ear was the only noticeable flaw on her fur; the rest hidden away under her dark pelt away from prying eyes. She snarled territoriality before finally glancing at him. "What was that?"

He blinked. The lioness hadn't even known what was going on, yet she'd still charged into battle to protect him. "Rogue. Probably wanted to live here."

"She could have just asked like anyone else." She snorted, slowly turning away from the trail the other had taken to meet him by the tree. He slowly shook his head.

"Most rogues don't work that way. They'd fight to the death to stay in a place like this."

"I see. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Those... those moves, they weren't.." He paused and swallowed. "Normal hunters don't fight like that."

She smiled cryptically before starting back to the clearing. "Just because I'm a lioness doesn't mean I can't fight."

* * *

Dipping down to get a drink of water, she watched skeptically as her companion jumped back-first into the body of water with a long laugh, shaking his mane out of his face when he surfaced.

"Ahh..." He sighed, floating on his back. "This is nice..."

Sitting on the edge, she watched him laugh and play, splashing the water around with his paws. The scene vaguely reminded her of a young cub playing in the puddles after a long rainfall.

"Come on!" He waved a paw towards the water.

"I'm not very interested in playing these types of games." She announced. Even so, she slowly stepped into the cool water, stopping only when it was up to her chin. Goosebumps rose on her skin from the chill, but not enough to make her want to jump away.

He chuckled and paddled closer. Grabbing the back of her head, he used his weight to swiftly dunk her under before paddling away.

"Hey!" She spluttered, shaking her ears free of excess water. "Get back here!"

The afternoon came and went. They watched the sky turn from blue to black together, laying in the shallow end of the water, paws curled to their chests.

"You win."

"Was there even a contest?" He smiled.

"Hmm... Not sure." She mumbled placidly, content to stay where she was and watch the slowly appearing stars twinkle in the night, her troubles melting away.

"And, if there was a contest, what makes you think I won?"

She shrugged. "It just... felt like you won, I guess."

He watched her out of the corner of his eye for a moment. "How about a real contest?" He pushed himself to his paws. "I'll race you to that tree over there." He nudged his head towards the tree hovering on the edge of the clearing.

She groaned before slowly climbing to her feet, crouching down. Her dry-ish belly fur brushed against the colder water. She shivered.

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Set?"

He crouched down, eyes on the prize.

"Go!"

They burst foreword. She took the lead, her strong, graceful legs easily propelling her foreword. Her paw met wood mere moments before his did.

Breathing heavily, he sank onto his haunches. "You... win..."

She blinked at her paw in surprise. After considering the knots and ridges in the wood under her paw, she slowly shook her head. "I couldn't have... I must of gotten a head start..."

"Nope. You did it... all by yourself..." He smiled. "You could win more, if you stopped holding yourself back."

Afa went first. That was how it had always been. Afa first, then her. Shadows always trailed behind others, always getting second place. And that was what she was; Afa's shadow.

But she wasn't with Afa right now. She wouldn't be around Afa for a very long time, if ever.

Listening to the contemplative silence that had overtaken the clearing, he eventually broke his stare on the back of her head and cleared his throat. "Well, uh, I guess we should get some sleep..." He trailed off, turning a small circle and going to lay down next to her usual sleeping spot.

Feeling comfortable for the first time in awhile, she curled up beside him without argument, having missed having a warm body next to her to keep her warm and make her feel safe.

The stars glittered above, accepting yet disapproving. There was going to be a war, they roared in her mind. She had better things to do then play in water or have races. She shut her eyes tighter, resting her head on top of her paws. She forced herself to relax, the ridge of her spine pressing firmly against his own. Lion purred; the sound soothing as it lulled her to sleep.

Senka- No, _Lioness_\- decided that night. Her mother had always wanted her to have a mate _so_ much, and Lion was very respectable and kind, with the kind of intelligence that could keep her occupied for hours at a time. She was rough around the edges, true, but she had no doubt that Lion was the least bit attracted to her.

If Senka would ever have a true mate in her life, then Lion would be the only one she would choose.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review! **


	5. Outcast (Two Of Two)

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Blood, scarring, death. (These warnings are going to show up in a lot of chapters. Just a warning.)**

**Chapter Title: Outcast (Two Of Two)**

**...**

**ThatTexasKid\- I'm glad you like the story! =)**

**...**

Senka couldn't have cubs.

She hadn't known that at first. They'd tried, a good three-four times by now, but nothing happened. Lion had had cubs before (he didn't say much about them, but the look on his face had assured her that the lioness had taken them for herself and left him to never know anything about them), and was usually successful on his side of the deal. She was just... incapable. Infertile.

Lion had draped a paw over the side of her back and nuzzled her when she finally informed him of what she could only guess was the answer. While not particularly torn at the news (she wasn't all that interested in motherhood anyway. Really.), the voices of her ancestors roared in her ears. Afa wasn't interested, and she was infertile. Unless some miracle occurred and they were magically gifted with a cub or two, she was literally one of the last of her line. The news was... rather hard for her to swallow.

"It's no big deal." Lion had sworn. But Lion didn't know of her lineage, of the pressure that had just been forcibly ripped from her shoulders. He attempted a grin. "I didn't want cubs anyway. I wouldn't be a very good dad."

Lion wanted cubs. He wanted to be able to hold and teach and give the next generation of his line the first light to start with on the dark path that was the future. He wanted to see what could come, what the future of his blood line could become. Senka couldn't have cubs.

She gave him the option of mating with a different rogue, one more likely to be able to reproduce, but he shot it down the moment it left her lips. "If I can't with you, I won't at all."

* * *

Just outside the oasis was a small hill that rose and fell smoothly and was rarely in any danger of being claimed. They would lay on their backs and watch the night go on every once in awhile, talking aimlessly about this and that.

It was during one of those nights that she spills the truth of her heritage to Lion, never once looking away from the gleaming night sky as she wove tales of her brother and the crown and of her own cowardice. About how she had thrown away years of closeness out of pure, foolish terror, and how she couldn't quite find it in her to return to the pride, especially now.

Lion waited until she finally grew quiet before speaking. "Wars are very dangerous things, so I hear. I've never been in one personally, but I can understand why you would leave. You're not at fault here, Lioness. No one is."

"I wish I could see things the way my brother does." She confessed quietly. "It all seems so impossible, but he's never been one to give up hope. I wish I was like that." She paused before tilting her head to the side to look at him. "Lion?"

"Yes?"

"What was your old pride like?"

He paused, blowing a breath of air out his teeth. "They were... a lot like the brutes you've met out here. It's better out here than it was at home, honestly. I... I don't want to talk about this." His head curled foreword into his mane, drawing in on himself.

Senka stopped asking. A few nights later, Lion pressed the back of his head against the sand and dirt. "You know what I've always wanted to do?"

"No. What?"

"Travel. How amazing would it be to walk and walk and keep walking until there was nowhere left to walk? To meet creatures and see places beyond your wildest dreams?"

"It sounds like you'd get tired of walking." She joked, ears swiveling backwards. She imagined seeing places beyond the tired borders of the Savannah, knowing and hearing stories and legends no one else had. She shivered, eyes widening slightly.

Lion chuckled, noticing her reaction. "I know, right?" He tilted his head back to look at her. "I'd love to go traveling."

"It does sound... amazing." She confessed, flipping to her paws to stretch. "I wonder if the stars change?"

"I'd love to go find out." He countered, getting to his feet. "That's why I was out here in the first place, actually. I was going to cross the borders and escape this place forever."

"But that way is..." She glanced out towards the direction opposite of his almost-gone scent, ears flattening in mild surprise.

"The hyena lands. I know." Lion sat down beside her, looking out at the bare expanse of land shrouded in darkness around them. "I know it's a bad place, but imagine what could lie beyond it."

"Most lions don't make it through those lands alive." She countered softly.

"Most lions aren't trained by royalty in the art of battle." He reminded her with a grin. "We could do it, Lioness." His grin faltered. "If you want to, that is."

Senka sighed, stomach churning. "Can it at least wait until morning?"

Lion looked ready to jump into the air and squeal. "Of course it can wait."

"Good. I need some time to settle my mind." She sighed and padded back to the oasis in silence. Lion instinctively flopped onto his back beside her as she laid down. "I'm running away again." She informed him wearily, eyes squeezed shut.

"No, your not. You're traveling."

* * *

The duo made their way through the dusty outlands, keeping up a casual pace as they got ever closer to the land of the hyena's.

As they traveled through the forbidden land, Lion told stories. Stories about his pride. Of fighting and killing and being forced to attack other prides to survive. Of glinting claws and his mothers roar when he refused to take her ways as his own, of the scars on his muzzle and sides. Senka told him stories of never leaving her brother's side, of the glint in _his_ eye as he fought off the guard lioness from such a long time ago. Of never quite getting the hang of social activities, always being a bit of an outcast compared to her louder brother, of all the times her parents had tried to split them apart.

They hid their scents and fur well, coating themselves in heavy mud. Their voices were as quiet as the breeze, but never carried like the wind, and always halted at even the smallest of noises.

Senka had thought they were safe. She was soon proven wrong.

* * *

The first thing that occurred to her adrenaline-hazed mind was that Lion was down. That Lion had been struck one to many times and had fallen and while he was still breathing (raggedly, but she could see his chest rise and fall heavily) he wasn't standing back up and defending himself.

So distracted she was, she hadn't noticed one of the hyena pounce until it dug deep into her shoulder, tearing a long jagged cut from her shoulder blade down and the front next to her arm.

Senka yelped and fell to the ground. The hyena chuckled and bared his bloody canines. She glared at him, determined to face her demise head-on.

"Stop! Stop I say! Stop, you fools!" A voice cut through the air like a blade. The hyena jerked and stepped back. The remaining few let go of their injured companions scruffs and turned to stare.

Senka looked up as she struggled to her paws. The female hyena paid her no mind, her ice-cold gaze sweeping over the crowd beneath her on the ground. "I didn't authorize any attack." She snarled, leaping down from her perch on the rocks above.

"Well, uh, you see, these lions were..."

"Hush!" She snapped her teeth. He winced and backed away. "Get yourself and the others out of here. I will deal with you later."

The hyena padded over to her as the others disappeared into the rocks, a calm expression on her muzzle. "I have heard much about you, queen of the shadows, and I respect your brother's cause, even if the means to achieving it are to bloody for my tastes." She paused and raised a paw. "I am the elder of the Hyena clan. The title is not unlike that of king amongst you lions."

"You've heard of my brother?" Her ears perked up as she struggled to limp the few steps closer to the hyena.

Elder nodded. "There are whispers, to small to be heard by lion ears." She glanced at the fallen Lion beside them. "I would suggest getting him to a more proper place. He looks to be on his last paw."

"Does that mean?..."

Another nod. "If you ever return, no matter what social rank you are, I will kill you where you stand. As it is, I think that more than enough blood shall be spilt soon enough. It was nice to meet you, shadow queen. I hope you have a long, happy life ahead of you."

And with that, she disappeared into the shadows.

Senka carried Lion on her back and limped out of the hyena's land with her head held high. No one dared stop her.

But, while Senka's shoulder healed and scabbed over, Lion only grew worse by the day. By the time she flopped to the ground by the oasis they had spent so much time in, Senka knew there was nothing she could do to save him.

Instead, she carefully rolled him onto his back and stayed by his side.

On the last day, Lion wheezed for breath, asking her to come closer. Senka bent her head down, ear perched next to his muzzle. He waited a long moment before murmuring his true name into her ear, old and dusty.

Senka's eyes watered as she quietly tilted her head to the side and whispered her own into his ear as well.

"Senka?" He blinked, a small grin on his pained face. "Such a beautiful name..."

When all was said and done, Senka gently floated his body out to the middle of the pool of water they'd played in together and climbed back out, lowering her head to start the process of mourning.

* * *

Her shoulder had healed over completely by the time he came to her, leaving only an ugly mark that was starkly visible against her dark fur.

"I've been looking for you." Afa told her as he sat down, eyeing her shoulder. "That looks like it hurt."

Senka shrugged.

Afa sighed. "Senka... Dads on his last ropes. He's old and sick and... I can't rule without you." He stood and nuzzled her affectionately. "I need someone to stabilize me, keep me grounded. I'm _sorry_, Senka- I should have realized that all my talk of war would scare you. Stars above, it scares _me_. I just wanted you to know what I planned on achieving during our rule. _Please_ Senka, I... I need you."

Senka stared at the pool of water a few moments more before standing up and padding after him as they left the oasis together. She was done being afraid.

A few lions asked her about where she'd gone and about how she'd gotten her scar when she returned. Afa told them to lay off, and it was never brought up again.

She carried the scar the rest of her life.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	6. A New King Rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Chapter Title: A New King Rises**

**Warnings: None, really. Depressing thoughts?**

**...**

The first thing Afa did when they returned from their long journey and settled back into the king's den was curl up to get some sleep, playfully patting the ground next to him with a paw.

Senka joined him, to his pleasant surprise. "I've missed this." He admitted as she curled next to him, facing away. "Did you miss it?"

Senka made a small noise of contentment. Afa smiled. "Yeah, me too. You probably got cold out there on your own, so it doesn't really surprise me that you'd want to sleep next to a warm body."

She hesitated a moment. "... I wasn't alone."

"You weren't?" She shook her head. Afa looked at the ceiling, then at his paws. "I see." He sighed. "I won't ask, Senka. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready."

Senka didn't answer. Talking about it, about_ him_, was the last thing from her mind.

Afa seemed to take her silence as an answer and rolled onto his side. "You should probably go see him, Senka. He's missed you almost as much as I have."

"Tomorrow." She promised, feeling the familiar weight of sleep in her bones.

Afa shook his head. "I'm not sure there will be a tomorrow, Senka. Honestly, I'm surprised he's made it this long."

The weights quickly lifted away. Senka slowly got to her paws, the heaviness shifting directly to her heart. "He's that bad?"

"He's that bad." He agreed with a nod.

"I'll be back by morning, at the latest." She told him as she slunk out the cave. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

Afa nodded and stretched out. "I got along without you for this long, I can get through one more night."

An arrow of guilt pierced her chest as she made her way to her father's cave. She shook it out and tossed it aside.

There was nothing to feel guilty about. She had merely been traveling, after all.

* * *

Aalam blinked open his sluggish eyes as she sat down beside his bed, looking at her in wonder. "Senka?"

"Yes."

"Are you?... Am I?..."

"No."

"... I see." He murmured slowly, sighing heavily. The air jarred his entire body, making him look even frailer. "Afa brought you back, then?"

"Afa _asked_ me to come home, yes." She nodded. "I agreed."

"I'm glad you did." He shut his eyes a second. He reopened them. "Senka, may I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you think Afa will be a good king?"

Senka jerked. Aalam continued as though he hadn't noticed, and maybe he hadn't. "He's strong and kind, true, but... But it's so hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes. You know him best, and so I ask you; do you think he'll be a good king?"

Senka swallowed. She couldn't lie to the lion lying before her, but she couldn't tell him just what his passing would trigger. "I think... that Afa will do what he thinks is best for the pride." She bowed her head, feeling another arrow lodge in her chest. This time, however, she let it stay there, hanging for all to see. Let them all see her pain and agony, for all she cared. She wasn't going to just put on a mask and pretend it was all okay.

Aalam seemed to find peace in her words, laying his head back and closing his eyes. "I see. Thank you, Senka. I'm sorry I tried- to make you split apart. I thought it was for the best. It is my actions that caused all of this to happen, I'm afraid, and for that I take the blame."

Senka didn't leave his side until morning.

* * *

"Your majesty." The healer bowed low. He restood and took his paw. "I am Esra. It is my duty to prepare you for your ascension, and guide you when you are in need of guiding."

"_Our_ ascension." Afa gently took his paw back and nudged his sister. "My sister is to be given the same paintings I am. She is to be queen by blood."

There were two ways to become queen, Senka reminded herself dully. Marriage, and birth. One could fight to the top and take the crown, but it wasn't tradition to do so, and was usually discouraged. Senka was already royalty by blood. She had a free pass into queen-dom. (Lion, she also reminded herself, would have become sub-king, had she come to rule while he was still alive.)

"Ah. Queen, hm?" He looked her over with a nod. "Good, good. You'll make a great queen. But, uh, lionesses first, you know." Esra gestured playfully to her chest. "I need to do this without someone standing over my shoulder."

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'll be in my den."

"Quite the gentle-lion, huh?" He poked a thumb in the direction he'd disappeared in.

"I suppose so."

"I'm not sure I brought enough paint for two." He commented, kneeling down to check his stock. "No, no, this is more than enough." He dipped his fingers into the red paint first, standing up to cover her scar with red. "Nervous?"

"Very." She sighed, anxiously shifting her front paws.

"Well, you should be! It's not every day you become queen of a pride." He chuckled, using the white paint to make a half-moon on her bottom muzzle, the tips curving upwards. "Most siblings end up killing each other off. You're very lucky, you know."

"Yeah," She grunted, ears falling against her head. "Lucky."

Noticing her discomfort, Esra gently grabbed one of her paws. "Tell me what's wrong." He prompted.

She did.

She hadn't expected herself too, but suddenly she was jabbering on about war and destruction and dead mates and being the last of her line.

Esra's face darkened more and more as she went on, gently stroking her paw and nodding as she rambled. He waited until she was finished before drawing her into a hug.

"It seems the future is not as bright as I hoped it would be." He said as he pulled away. "It's a good thing he has you by his side."

He tapped her chest. Senka shook her head and looked away. "I'm just his shadow. Nothing more."

"Shadow's are grounded and strong." He told her. "Only moved by the sun and wind. His majesty is lucky to have one such as you, grounded and rational, by his side."

They spoke no more as he finished her paint, coloring her dark pelt with vibrant stripes of red and white. In the right light, she decided as she looked herself over in a pool of water, she looked almost... pretty. Mysterious. Powerful. But she was none of those things, so it was only the light playing tricks on her.

Esra clapped a hand on her shoulder as she passed, giving her a quick "Good luck." before moving on to Afa.

She prayed to the stars that he wouldn't say anything, and her prayers were answered. Afa acted no different outside as he had going inside- chipper, slightly somber, and more than ready.

* * *

Senka paused to nuzzle Adesola after Afa, faltering as she looked down at the gathering of lions below.

Afa waited for her at the base of the rock, tail swishing pleasantly. "Come on." He mouthed, not impatiently.

Senka went.

"The king and his shadow." She heard a lioness scoff as they padded up the rock.

"How... clingy." A second added.

"She certainly doesn't look like much, does she?" A third commented. "Not compared to his majesty, at least."

"He probably only did it out of pity."

"She thinks she's better than us!"

Senka's mind roared.

War.

Death.

Destruction.

These lions had _no clue_ what was coming.

Afa paused at the head of the rock, twisting his head to watch her come to a stop next to him. He gave her a reassuring smile. Senka couldn't quite return it, but she did her best.

They took a deep breath and roared, Senka's just behind Afa's, the pride's echoing with theirs. They sounded happy, light even.

Senka felt like the opposite, heavy and sad.

**Author's Note: So... thoughts? Opinions? Anything anyone would like to review?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	7. Starting A War

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion king in any way.**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Mentions of blood and gore. This is going to stand for another couple of chapters, and pop up again here and there from now on.**

**...**

"I'm feeling really good about this, actually."

He was the only one. Senka felt sick to her stomach, pressure building in her throat that made her want to scream. Scream, argue, pull Afa away and convince him to go home. Any of the three and more.

Instead, she quietly walked beside him through the tall grass, sun shining down on her shoulders and back. The night would come soon, and with the setting of the sun would come the setting of the fragile peace between the other prides.

At least, that's what it felt like to her. Afa was practically bouncing on his paws, happy and hopeful. Senka envied him.

"My theory is pretty solid, Senka. They'll at _least_ consider it, I'm sure."

She wasn't.

"The other kinds are a sensible lot. They'll probably understand it better than even_ I_ do."

As if that was going to reassure her.

For someone who was so sure of himself, Afa sure seemed to be seeking a lot of unnecessary reassurance. Perhaps even he, in the far back of his mind, realized that things weren't going to go well. Maybe he just hadn't admitted it to himself yet.

Now would be a good time to see through the haze of denial, she thought, but knew it wouldn't happen. Afa was to stubborn to see through the haze he'd surrounded himself in. At least, not so soon. It was too little, too late.

The hunting group met them at the border and escorted them inside. Senka couldn't meet any of their eyes.

They left them just outside the meeting cave and went back to gathering food. Afa hesitated at the door.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Senka didn't answer. Nor did she meet his eye.

Afa grinned in a way most would think cocky, but Senka knew was fake. "Don't worry. By the time we're done here, they'll be putty in my paws."

Senka couldn't find it in her to believe him.

* * *

"What are you- are you _mad_!?"

Putty in his paws indeed.

Merari was an older king, middle-aged, put on the throne when he was just a teenager. He was almost twice the size of Afa, with bright golden fur and even brighter red mane. His temper matched the ginger in his fur, however. He was always ready to get into an argument. Senka had heard stories of his sharp tongue and harsh temper, but this was the first time she'd been witness to it in person.

It was... frightening.

Afa looked as stupefied as he did offended. "I was just trying to-"

"Trying to threaten us, no doubt. Did you really think we would just _give up_ hundreds of years of tradition, and for what? To have a bigger plot of land and a foolish cub as our leader?"

"I want to abolish-" Abolish kingdoms. Abolish the royal lines. Make every lion equal. The very thing no king or queen would ever agree to.

The king was, in his own right, completely accurate. Afa was foolish and naive; that was what made him so endearing to his subjects. But Afa was no cub. He knew exactly what was happening, would willingly take his share of the blame later, and make the same mistakes _now_ that any other grown lion would.

And that was what scared her.

"You want nothing more than power. You don't care about your pride or anyone else's." The king sneered and thrust his head in her direction. "You don't even care about your own _sister_, who cared enough to at least _be here_ while you make a fool of yourself."

The insult hit it's mark dead on. Afa bared his teeth, temper rising. "You leave my sister out of this."

"Hit a soft spot, have I? I don't see why; I've said nothing but the truth." The larger lion began the slow process of stalking a large circle around her. "Honestly, how can you just _sit_ here while he tries to plunge your pride into war?"

"Get away from her, Merari." Senka caught the glint of teeth out of the corner of her eye.

Merari ignored his warning. "What, no answer? What are you, mute!? Prides are at stake here, and you're just quietly watching from the sidelines like it means anything to you!" He shook his head. "It's no wonder they call you the Shadow Queen. You're nothing more than a useless underling."

Afa shifted. Senka couldn't see it, to busy with the lion currently demanding all of her attention, but her brother had slowly stood up and padded forward.

"Your fight is with me, Merari. Leave Senka out of this."

"Why should I? She's_ your_ shadow, after all." Merari stopped in front of her and stepped even closer, reminding Senka just how large he was compared to her. She immediately shied away, but didn't dare move. "Some queen you must be, letting this brute order you around." He jerked his head in Afa's direction but didn't bother to look his way. "Honestly, he's mad. A mad fool. And what do you do about it? You sit there like a-"

Afa snarled and tackled him with all his might, knocking him to the ground. Afa's teeth buried themselves deep in his scruff, claws raking down his back and side. The congregation as a whole took in a breath in surprise and stared.

A king never attacked an ally on neutral ground. Afa had just broken that time-honored rule.

The fight didn't last long, unfortunately. Merari was much larger and stronger than her brother, and it was only a matter of time and effort before he turned the tables and batted Afa to the ground.

"You'll pay for this!" He roared, raising his paw into the air.

Senka caught the glint of claws, but before she could fully process what was going on and try to diffuse the situation, she leapt into the line of fire instead. "No!"

The claw met her right side. Thankfully, nothing was permanently damaged, but later Senka found that had she been even a little slower she would have lost her life.

She fell to the ground. Afa was by her side in an instant and helped her to her paws.

For a moment, Merari felt guilty. He hadn't meant to hurt her, hadn't even been aiming for her. Then, remembering just who she was sibling to, his face scrunched up in disgust. The sister he could deal with, but the brother had officially been declared his enemy. Guilt was never to be felt towards the enemy. "You'll get your land over my dead body." He swore, turning his head to the side to spit. "Now get out of my sight, and don't you _ever_ cross into my territory again unless you have an army."

* * *

It hurt, but Senka forced herself to keep a straight face as they walked home, albeit a rather strained one. The same group of lionesses escorted them to the edge of their borders, but this time with more force than was strictly necessary.

The message was clear; _don't come back_.

Senka was in a daze for a good part of the tip, focusing intently on the pain in her side. Don't think, she told herself, feel.

Not that feeling helped her much, either.

"Senka?"

Night had fallen over the savanna. The stars twinkled merrily in the dark sky, their ancestors still blissfully unaware of the weights on their minds and hearts. They'd find out soon enough, she supposed. The wind had caught their argument, at least. Senka guessed they were about halfway back.

"Yeah?"

"I know I don't say it much, but you know that I love you, right?"

She nodded. "Right." Enough so to take on a king twice his size, it seemed.

"And you know that I'd never go off on you like Merari did, right?"

Reassurance. He was seeking reassurance. From the bleeding lioness with social issues, even. Senka sped up the few steps it took to walk directly next to him instead of off to the side and nuzzled the underside of his chin. "I know that you'll do what you think is best for the pride." She answered honestly.

Afa seemed to deflate as she pulled away. "Senka, I'm scared."

"We're all afraid, Afa. But fear isn't going to get us anywhere." Her tail swished as she restarted their trek. "Come'on, we need to get back before they start worrying."

Afa didn't speak to anyone as he made his way into their cave, nor did anyone speak to him. Instead, one lone lioness padded forward to speak to Senka.

"What happened, your majesty?"

Senka glanced at the lions staring at her, then at Afa patiently waiting for in the the cave entrance and met the lionesses eye. "Nothing good, I'm afraid." Was all she said before quietly meeting Afa at the doorway.

No one dared ask further.

* * *

Any and all untrained lions were to meet in the clearing a few days later for fight training. It was mostly lionesses that came, but the odd lion stood out amongst the crowd.

It made sense, Senka told herself as she watched them all gather. Lionesses were hunters, not fighters. The only reason Senka herself knew how to fight was because Afa had taught her after being taught by Aalam.

"Your majesty." A lioness greeted, padding up to meet her. "Are you here for training as well?"

Afa padded up beside her. "No, she isn't. Senka here is to be your teacher."

A murmur of shock passed through the crowd. Senka glanced at him in surprise. Afa grinned back.

Well, that was unexpected.

The group looked just as surprised as she felt. "B-But, you majesty, her majesty doesn't seem..._ social_ enough to teach properly." The lioness spluttered. Senka didn't blame them.

"Not all teaching is done by word of mouth." Afa answered easily. "Just follow her lead, and soon you'll be strong fighters."

He gave her a supportive look, hoping to ease her nerves. "You can do it, Senka. I know you can."

With logic like that, who was she to complain?

"Your majesty?" The lioness asked as he prepared to leave.

"Yes?"

"Are we really going to war?"

Afa didn't answer immediately. His smile turned to a frown, face darkening. "I don't know." He answered eventually, leaving it at that.

No one argued with him.

Under Senka's watchful eye, the small group of lions quickly flourished into adept fighters, capable of taking down lions almost twice their size. A part of Senka felt proud of their progress, as though she were a mother bird watching her hatchlings fly for the first time, but she didn't dare admit it aloud to anyone. It was too embarrassing for her to say.

The other lions seemed happy to finally be rid of her presence, and Senka couldn't blame them. She could be quite the taskmaster, when push came to shove.

"Good job, Senka." Afa praised the final night of her training. "Now that everyone knows how to fight, we have nothing to fear."

"Afa?" Senka questioned. Her brother's face took on a much darker shade, the air around them thick with apprehension.

"We attack tomorrow, Senka. I refuse to sit and wait for the first fight like a coward. Now that everyone can fight, we can take most of the pride along." He attempted a cheeky smirk. "After all, being afraid won't get us anywhere, right?"

Senka felt sick to her stomach.

* * *

True to his word, most of the pride moved out past their borders and into enemy territory before even the sun rose, the stars the only witness as they moved through the grass.

Most of the lions laughed it off. "Oh, it's probably just a test. You know, to check up on our progress."

Others were frightened and apprehensive. "He won't really do this, will he? He_ seems_ like such a caring lion, but if he's willing to plunge us all into battle like this..."

A select few were even raring to go. "I sharpened my claws for this and everything! I tell ya', this is gonna be interesting. I've always wanted to be a hero."

Senka wasn't personally a part of any of those groups. She quietly kept pace with Afa, claws out and ready, remembering how she'd seriously considered re-escaping into the outlands before Afa had come join her as she stared out at the plains, reminding her that she was through with running.

Senka smelled them before she saw them, but soon lions and lionesses came slinking out of the tall grass on the far side of the clearing. Afa stopped. The others stopped with them. A cold weight settled in her stomach.

"They knew we were coming." Senka commented uneasily. Afa agreed with a nod.

Merari came out of hiding last, face grim as he took his place at the front of the group. Afa didn't look surprised, but he didn't look happy, either.

"May the stars be with us." Afa murmured before taking that first step forward into the other's territory.

The line had been crossed.

Like a broken dam, both sides charged at once, practically in sync in their bloodlust. Senka felt the overpowering urge to run the _other_ way, to escape this nightmare and never return, but shook it off. She wouldn't break her promise; not here, not now.

The two sides met. After that, Senka didn't remember much other than blood and screams and growls and _pain_ and _fear_.

The war had begun.

**Author's Note: The war itself isn't going to be this long drawn out thing, actually. It's only going to last a chapter or two more, honestly. Just little flashes of Senka's life; moments as they happen. Kinda like what I've been doing so far.**

**What do you think? A couple of reviews isn't really all that much to go on, as rude as I'm sure that may sound.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	8. Ending A War

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Vague mentions of blood and gore, but nothing really descriptive.**

**Chapter Title: Ending A War**

**...**

**thatcoyotewolfgirl\- Thanks!**

**snowflakexx\- Thank you!**

**goddessgirl6\- I'm glad you like it!**

**TigerLily2214\- Well, wait no longer! The next chapter had arrived!**

**...**

The war lasted four years.

The average lion reaches adulthood in three to four years. Afa was five years old when he took the throne. Senka was three, closer to four. Wild lions only live ten to fourteen years, tops.

For a pride of lions, four years is a_ long_ time.

Adesola died quietly, in the middle of the night, a few months after the war started. She went as she came; with little fuss but much gossip.

Some lions whisper assassination. Senka never really found out for sure, but she had her suspicions.

But she had other, more important things to worry over. The land had dried with the first spilling of blood, leaving it barren and sad. Whispers told Afa that Merari's land had fared no better under the star's divine intervention, but he didn't bother to send a team to investigate if the rumors were true or not. They had a pride to feed, after all.

Senka hunted more than she fought. Much more. Almost all of her time was spent hunting, even. Hunting was much easier, much more natural for her. She didn't _care_ if she had to go trudging through barren wasteland in the middle of the night _alone_, it was still better than charging into the fray constantly. _And_ she was better at it, too, so no one could complain if she skipped a small skirmish to bring home scraggly pieces of meat for the wounded, elderly, and young.

But that didn't mean that she didn't join the odd battle groups, because she did, even if anyone rarely noticed it. She was a ghost, a shadow. And she was more than alright with that.

"This is stupid."

And, stars above, wasn't it? She sighed inwardly.

The leader of the group growled and grumbled, but he was all talk. They all knew he was.

"We should just turn around now, save our _own_ pelts. Our cowardly king ought to be able to understand_ that_, right?"

There was a muffled swell of agreements, all except for the lioness everyone ignored. She stared at her paws.

Afa found her ability to hide in a crowd both amazing and infuriating. "You're _royalty_, for the star's sake! How can they_ forget_ that?"

She didn't know. And she didn't care.

They didn't turn back. They never did. That was a key part of their pride's survival thus far, after all.

Stubbornness.

She blacks out after receiving a blow to the head, claws first, and wakes up in the royal den covered in wounds and small patches of dried blood.

Afa didn't ask. He probably already knows, or he just doesn't want to know. Instead, he nuzzled her, paw holding her weak neck steady, and curled up close, fighting back tears.

"Oh, Senka, what have I done?"

Things start to change, after that.

* * *

The stars are dull but the moon is bright, and Senka breathes in the breeze before slowly making her way to where Afa was sitting on the kings rock, staring up at the stars, searching for a sign that would never come, joints creaking from disuse.

"You shouldn't be up."

"Neither should you." She answered, sitting down next to him on the edge of the cliff. She'd never really been afraid of falling off, now that she thought about it. Strange. "I'm sick of staring at the same rock walls for hours on end. I need some fresh air."

"I'm tired."

"So am I. But that's never stopped us before."

Afa sighed in agreement. "Senka?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you have a mate?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know." She chuckled. A pause. "I had a mate, once."

"Oh?"

"He's dead now."

"Oh."

"Been dead for awhile now, actually. Nothing particularly special about it. What about you?"

"I want a mate, but they all hate me." He shrugged. "Nothing much to it."

"But that's never stopped you from trying before. There's more to it than that."

Afa grunted, tilting his head to stare at the ground. "Senka, do you remember when I told you I wasn't interested in finding a mate?"

"I recall something like that, yes."

"Well, I didn't really know how to explain it back then. You know me and words; they lead me into nothing but misunderstandings."

Senka ignored the not-so-subtle barb to the past. "Alright then. What did you_ really_ mean, then?"

He stood up, stepped back a few pawsteps, and laid down, resting his head on his paws. Senka flopped down beside him, head high and eyes alert.

"I do kinda want a mate and cub, actually. I like the... 'homeyness' of it all, but... the part that makes the cubs? The part most mates are interested in when it comes to kings like me? Can't do it."

"What do you mean?" Her heart pounded painfully in her chest. Afa didn't know, couldn't know. The only one who'd known was dead, and she hadn't told anyone else. But...

Why did what he was saying sound so familiar?

"Well, I guess I _could_, if I tried hard enough, but its never worked before." He rolled onto his back. "I just.. can't."

"Have you ever tried before?"

"I just told you, I can't. My body, my mind... I can't get into it." He chuckled dryly. "I guess I'm just weird, huh?"

Senka didn't answer. She buried her chin in his mane and sighed a long, lingering sigh.

Afa strained his eyes to try and figure out what she was thinking, but the image was to blurred to get a good reading. "Senka? Is something wrong?"

Her eyes snapped open, as though she were broken from a trance. "Wrong?" She brought her head up from his chest to shake it. "No. Nothings wrong. Just... thinking."

"About what?"

"About cubs, and mates." A pause. "He was a rogue. From when I ran away."

His brow furrowed. "That... was a long time ago, Senka. Why didn't you tell me?"

It was her turn to shrug. "The wound was still to raw, I guess. It still is." A pause. "He loved me."

"He'd better have." He grumbled, sounding vaguely threatening in an older-brother sort of way. Senka snorted.

"It's kind of funny, actually. Mom always went on and on that lions wanted lionesses with charm and grace and strength that could bear them cubs for mates, but... I can't. Couldn't." She hung her head. "I never have."

"Senka?"

"He loved me, even though I couldn't give him everything he wanted." She sighed, letting the old pains float away on the breeze and letting the newer ones settle deep in her chest, filling the momentary void. "I can't have cubs, Afa.I-I _tried_, but I just... can't. Nothing happens."

There. He was the last one she would ever tell, if she had her way.

She just hoped it wouldn't come back to bite her.

Afa didn't say anything more, but that was okay. There wasn't anything left to say. They were the last of their line, and that was that.

* * *

Aalam had taught Afa to be standoffish around the other lions from day one. That his 'subjects' didn't control him, he controlled_ them_, and he shouldn't allow them to control him, either. One had to be cold and curt to do things right.

Adesola had taught her to be warm and loving to make up for such harshness and smooth things out afterwards. The lesson had never really sunk in, in her opinion.

So when Afa, stern of muzzle and snappish of tongue, had demanded that he be the one to lead a hunting party into enemy territory out of pure desperation, Senka didn't argue. Nobody argued. Because you don't argue with the cruel, horrible, 'hurricane' king.

After all was said and done, Senka looked back on that day with mild horror. Afa had known what was coming, no one could doubt that, but had went anyway, determined to prove his worth and help his pride. That took guts. And a lack of common sense she didn't posses.

They didn't catch anything, but they were ambushed by a group of fellow hunters looking for something,_ anything_, to survive on. Dry lightning crackles in the distance as she and Afa are separated from the others by a lone lioness with nothing to lose and a thirst for revenge only rivaled by her starvation.

The first true lightning strike only barely covers up the sound of two roars- one lion, one lioness- as they are brought down.

Neither one of them survives.

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Two lions dead, only one survivor! But who?**

**(Who is kinda obvious, actually, but let me have my fun.)**

**So. I should probably explain the elephant riding on top of my plot bunny.**

**Senka was born without eggs, or something. I'm not quite sure myself. Either way, she was born without _something_ that makes her able to have cubs, so she'll never have then herself.**

**Afa, however, has all the equipment, but no interest. He's asexual, or panromantic, or whatever this counts as, _if_ it counts as a certain variation of sexuality. I just think of him as Afa. The guys just not interested in sex. Never was, never will be. And, since most of the world around them hates him for starting the war, no one's gonna try and be mates with him except for the possibility of having royal blood introduced to their lines, so he's pretty much stuck.**

**So, yeah. They're the last of their particular line. The age of 'dark' lions is coming to its end, and they're the only ones who know it. I can't help but imagine it's not an easy burden to carry.**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	9. The Queen Rises

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King.**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Mentions of death**

**Chapter Title: A New Queen Rises**

**...**

**TigerLily2214\- Thanks! I really like that part too. =)**

**...**

Back at King's Rock, the pride was celebrating. With both the king and queen presumed dead, the war could officially be over, and a new line of kings and queens could take charge. Which line, however, had yet to be decided, but would probably be fought over later.

"No respect." Esra muttered sourly as he made his way to the border. "Fools, celebrating like that."

Merari was waiting for him at the border. "I don't see why they _shouldn't_ be celebrating." He said. "Things are finally starting to look up."

"I suppose they are, your majesty." Esra bowed politely, his voice weary. "But it is still no reason to be celebrating death. They should be honored, no matter who they may be. That is how I was raised."

"You may go." Merari jerked his head towards his land in lieu of an answer. "But only to take the bodies and give them a proper burial. I'll have a group of lionesses watch over you from afar, so you'd better not betray my trust."

"Thank you, your majesty. You're too kind."

"No, just ready to get this whole thing over with. Proceed."

Esra bowed one last time before following the trail that led him to the fallen king and his sister. Even in death, he reflected, taking in their forms, they were together.

Afa lay on his stomach, eyes screwed shut. A paw held his head above the ground, the other propping that one up, and his back legs were sprawled out. He almost looked asleep. Senka was curled against his side, head turned away from him.

Esra sighed, long and deep, brow furrowing in sadness. He put a hand on the lion's brow and nose, like he could sooth away a nonexistent pain that lay just below the surface. "Oh, your majesty. You were only doing what you thought was right. Tried to change the world, even. If only everyone else had understood that."

He put the face mask of the fallen on diligently and quietly, before turning to press a smudgy thumb on the crown of the back of her head.

Before he could, however, a voice stopped him. "I'm not dead yet, healer. It wouldn't be right to put that on me yet."

Esra reeled back in shock. "Y-Your majesty? You're _alive_?"

Senka tilted her head to the side to reveal a single, shimmering green eye and a sad smile. "Not for much longer, I assure you. Hunger is starting to get to me. Come back in a few days."

"O-Of course, your majesty. I will go get you some-"

"No."

Esra stopped. "Your majesty?"

"I'm Afa's shadow, healer. It's all I have ever been, and all I ever will _be_." She dropped her head back down to the side. "And now that he is gone, I will go as well."

"But your kingdom-"

"_Afa's_ kingdom. It will be fine. I was always a background character, even in my own life. Background character's can be taken out without any big fuss."

"But the plot would never be the same." He gingerly stepped over her side so they could look each other in the eye. "Your majesty, the kingdom is broken right now. It is broken, and hungry, and barely anything grows anymore. What the kingdom needs right now, what your _pride_ needs right now, is a leader; someone who is strong, and kind, and never wavering. Loyal to a fault, and always willing to take responsibility when things get even harder. And who better, than a shadow?"

Senka slowly sat up, casting a look to her fallen brother beside her. "I... have never lived without Afa before." She said, her voice and eyes making her look (and feel) vulnerable. "Never for very long. Never for_ forever_. I don't know if I... I just don't know."

Esra's staff nudged her chest. "Your heart will hurt. It always will. But, right now, your_ pride_ needs you. There are more important things to think about." He gave the lion a pointed look. "I am certain that his majesty would not be happy if you gave up now, while you are still needed."

Senka deliberated his words a second, then slowly got to her paws. "I suppose you _do_ have a point, healer."

With a strength she didn't know the old monkey possessed, Esra pulled her into a hug. "Oh, yes! The pride will live on yet!" He pulled away with a cheer, jumping back to politely give her room to walk first, resolving to finish the burial later. "We must get you prepared for your ascension, your _majesty_."

Senka cast one last look to Afa in a silent goodbye before quietly walking away.

One of the lionesses on guard just over the hills nudged her partner. "You're the fastest; run ahead of us and inform the king."

"Yes, ma'm."

* * *

"Your majesty, your majesty!"

"Ah." Merari rumbled. "They have returned."

The lioness bowed politely upon entering, but didn't stop speaking. "Your majesty, she's alive! Senka the Shadow Queen is alive!"

All at once, Merari's good mood faded. "You're sure?"

"I saw her with my own eyes, your majesty."

"Oh, no.." He began to pace. "If she's anything like her brother, she'll want revenge, and the war... Get me my adviser!"

"Yes, your majesty. Right away."

* * *

For the second time in her life, Senka's face and body bore face paint and, when she looked herself over in the river, she found she looked just as beautiful and dangerous as she had years prior, albeit a little older.

It had to be the paint. There was no other explanation.

"I'm not sure I can do this, Esra. I've never done anything on my own before- nothing_ this_ important, at least."

"Trust your elder, your majesty. I know what I'm talking about." Esra put a hand to his chest.

"I do trust you. I just don't trust myself." She said, bending down to examine her reflection more closely.

"Well, you should. You've made it this far, haven't you?"

Senka didn't answer. She sent Esra ahead of her to inform the pride of her ascension and awaited his return. He did, flustered and irritable.

"You've got your work cut out for you, your majesty."

"I'm well aware, Esra."

The healer escorted her to the rock, up the pathway, and to the top of King's Rock that overlooked the land, glaring at anyone who dared snarl when she passed. Senka ignored them.

This time, when she roared, no one roared with her, and very few, if any, bowed.

**Author's Note: Afa has fallen, Senka has risen, but no one in the pride wants anything to do with her. What do you think?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	10. The Flow Of Water

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Nothing, really**

**Chapter Title: The Flow Of Water**

**...**

**thatcoyotegirlwolf\- Thanks! I was hoping to go for a sad chapter, but also a hopeful one. =) Afa is gone, but Senka is willing to stand up and fight.**

**TigerLily2214\- I miss him too!**

**And, actually, your idea isn't all that far off. Back when The Silent Queen was still in the works in my mind, Afa was a tyrannical ruler trying to take over all the prides and Senka, not his sister, was his mate. Despite his flaws, Afa honestly adored Senka in his own way, and died protecting her, leaving Senka, who had guiltily been hiding in the background, to take control of the pride. It just ended up with Afa and Senka as siblings and Afa merely a misguided dreamer.**

**Your review made me think 'The original story seeped through the cracks!' Which was awesome, by the way. =)**

**And, yes, the lions do need to grow up and learn to let go, but it's hard to blame them after a good four years or violence forced on them by their new leader's brother.**

**...**

For an hour or so after her coronation, the land was silent.

Senka rubbed the paint off with her paw, then smushed it into the dirt. She listened to the breeze blow and smelled the scents in the air. It was like a moment of silence for destroyed dreams and fallen older brothers, only it lasted longer.

Eventually, however, all good- if tense- things must come to an end, and Senka calmly padded out of their- _hers_. It was all hers now- cave.

"Your majesty?" A lioness called from below. "We'd like to to talk to you."

"Of course. I'll be down in a moment."

"Down?" One of them murmured. They all jumped back when Senka quietly made her way to ground level to stand before them. Royalty never stood before their subjects like this, like they were equals. It had never happened before, not in Afa's time or Aalam's time or any times recorded before them.

"What is the matter?"

The lead lioness cleared her throat and regained her stiff appearance. "There isn't any water. Without any water, the prey won't come back. Without any prey or water, we'll die."

"I see. Show me." She headed towards the cave opening.

"Your majesty!" A lioness blocked her path. "You cannot leave before you've chosen an adviser. It's tradition."

Right. Senka had almost forgotten. (Afa hadn't needed an adviser because he'd had her and look how well_ that_ had turned out). She sighed. "Yes, of course. I had forgotten."

She re-entered the pride's main cave and glanced around. Some lionesses stared at her. Others ignored her completely. Either way, all had their chests puffed out and their pelts freshly cleaned.

All except one.

The lioness just stared at her, eyes twinkling with curiosity. Her fur was a brownish-red, slightly dingy from a lack of cleaning, her eyes a deep brown. Her tail twitched, back and forth and back and forth and back and forth. Her head rose from her paws when she neared, but otherwise she didn't move.

"Where are you from?"

"Far away." She answered. Her voice was smooth and calm. "I was cast out of my pride, then captured by your's."

"Then you've traveled far, yes?"

"Across the plains and over the mountains and back."

She wasn't trying to impress her. She was just telling the truth. Senka nodded. "I see. If you wouldn't mind, would you please act as my adviser from now on?"

A queen never said please. A queen shouldn't have to.

(Senka never was very good at following the rules.)

The lionesses gasped. "B-But, your majesty," One said. "She's a rogue."

"So I hear." Senka agreed. "But she also has more experience and wisdom than most of us here could even hope to have." Senka bowed her head. "Would you be my adviser?"

The lioness slowly got to her paws. "If that is what you wish, your majesty, then yes. I will be your adviser, and take care of the pride while you're away."

"Thank you. No violence unless necessary."

"Not without your permission." She agreed.

The group waiting for her outside parted and allowed her into the middle. They did their best to hide their surprise, and Senka, out of respect, ignored it.

(A queen doesn't go a queen sends a group of ambassadors or scouts to go in her place but Senka wasn't the right ruler wasn't a queen wasn't wasn't _wasn't_ so it didn't matter.)

They brought her to one of the last water holes to dry up and awkwardly stood to the side as she examined it.

"The grounds still wet."

The lead lioness blinked. "We noticed."

Senka didn't say anymore, sliding down the side and into the hole. She found the wettest spot and started digging.

"What is she-"

"Should we leave her-"

"Gone mad, I say. Gone totally mad."

Senka ignored them. Ignored them and just kept digging.

For what it was worth, Senka was patient in her digging. In everything, really. Afa had always been the one to get angry and growl and charge, and Senka had always been the one to soothe and shut his jaw with a well-placed nuzzle and block his path. Anger, in her way of life, had just never been all that effective.

'True lionesses don't let their paws and face get to dirty.' Her mother had told her once, but it didn't matter. Senka wasn't a 'true' lioness.

The group hovered around the watering hole until the sun began to set, muttering to each other. A few had called out to her, some encouraging, some demeaning, some questioning, but Senka didn't respond, caught up in her work. Eventually they left well enough alone.

"We should just go already. It's not like we can _do_ anything."

"Not yet." The leader wrinkled her nose. "Do you smell that?"

The group was silent, noses in the air. Then, like a whoosh of air;

"_Water_."

Under Senka's dirty, somewhat bloody, aching paws was the beginning of a water puddle.

"It's not much, I'm afraid, but it's a start." She panted. "If we find more spots like this to dig, we might be able to make it through to the next rainfall." Hopefully.

The lionesses cheered and bounded down the watering hole to help widen the puddle. The leader stared at her in shock. Senka sent her a brief smile before leaning down to work.

* * *

Senka spent hours digging holes, and then she snuck off to hunt for food, which she calmly dropped at the paws of the older and wounded lions and lionesses before making her escape to her den.

"Your majesty?" The brown-red lioness said. "You look horrible."

"_Please_ don't call me that. Not right now, at least."

The new adviser blinked at her. "Senka, then?"

"Yes, please. Speaking of calling, what is your name?"

The lioness shook her head. "I lost my name many years ago. Telling it to you would be a crime. Call me as I am; Outcast."

"I see. Outcast it is, then." Senka stretched. "Now, I need some rest. Outcast, if you wouldn't mind, could you sleep near me?"

"_Excuse_ me?"

"Not beside me or even on the same nest as me or anything, just... nearby. I've never slept on my own before, honestly. I'm not sure I'm ready to sleep on my own just yet."

Outcast eyed her a long moment before cautiously curling up a few feet away. Senka nodded. "Thank you."

She grunted in answer. "Goodnight, Senka."

"Good night."

* * *

The next morning Senka set off on her solo patrol (solo for real this time). The paint had been rubbed off, her paws were dirt-covered and cracked, and the ground beneath her paws felt like it was on fire.

Not all that bad, as far as she was concerned. Possibly even symbolic.

Eventually, however, she came upon a sight she wouldn't forget for years to come. A sight that would change her life forever.

**Author's Note: And, with that rather cliche cliffhanger, I leave you to imagine what is to come until the next chapter. =)**

**What does everyone think of Outcast?**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	11. Ciman

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King!**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death.**

**Warnings: Slight blood and gore, but nothing overly descriptive.**

**Chapter Title: Ciman**

**...**

**Guest (March 10)\- Yes, yet another cliffhanger! Muah-ha-ha! -Cough, hack-**

**Thanks! Here you go! =)**

**...**

She smells the blood first and foremost.

Part of her considered walking away, but she's seen more than enough blood and death in her time to become mostly numb to its horrors. One more body won't make her any worse a lioness. (She hoped).

The first time she spots the small bob of mane, she wonders if it's soaked with blood. Once she gets closer, however, she realizes it's just a bright ginger. No blood about it.

It takes a few seconds for her to register what she's seeing.

A ginger cub. Alone. With a dead lioness.

"Oh _no_."

He was so _small_, with a small ginger tuft of fur on top of his golden head. He looked a lot like a younger version of Merari. Senka vaguely wondered if they were related or not.

"She was pretty." The cub said, meaning the lioness, whose stomach and throat were slashed open. The smell of blood was enough to make her stomach turn. "Before the war, I mean. Everyone says so. But then the war made her ugly and mean just like everyone else. And then," He swallowed. "It killed her."

Senka didn't answer. There wasn't anything to say.

"She needs to get up. _I_ need her to get up." He sniffled and bowed his head. "But she's not going to, is she?"

Senka sighed, eyes closing. She slowly shook her head. "No, she's not."

She lifted a paw to do_ something_ with (comforting wasn't really her forte, honestly), and the cub took that as an invitation to curl up around the other one and bury his face in her fur. Senka gently patted his back.

"Will I ever see her again?"

"Probably. Someday."

He paused a long moment. "I like you. You're honest." He glanced up to see her face. The cub's ears fell in surprise. "Y-Your majesty?"

She shook her head. "Senka. Who are you?"

"C-Ciman." He stumbled back. "I-I didn't know-"

"Don't be ashamed. There's nothing to be ashamed of." Senka stood and started to walk away. "There's something I'd like to show you, Ciman. Will you follow me?"

The cub glanced at his mother. Senka understood. "We can come back later and bury her, if you want. If not, I'm sure a patrol will do the honors."

Ciman nodded and followed her. Senka led him up the side of a ledge to the very top, then sat down. They watched the sun rise together.

"Your mother may be gone, little one, but she hasn't disappeared. She'll always be watching over you." She stared up at the few stars left slightly visible in the growing daylight. "If anything, it's an excuse for one to try and become a better lion; make them proud."

"I don't want her to watch over me. I want her to _be_ here."

"I understand." She glanced down at the sprawling lands below. "I too wish to bring my loved ones back. But there's nothing anyone can do."

Ciman didn't answer. Watching the sun rise filled his heart with hope. Not the 'it'll be alright' kind of hope, but the kind that told of the promise of a good future if one worked hard enough for it. Taking a deep breath, he attempted a roar, which came out sounding like he was shouting the word rather than making the noise.

He looked at her sheepishly. Senka chuckled.

"I'm... working on it."

Senka stepped forward and took a deep breath. Ciman stepped off the rock he was sitting on and watched.

"_ROAR_!"

The force of the noise lifted her front paws off the rock face slightly. He paused. Senka smiled at him, a playfulness shining in her eyes that hadn't been present there for many years.

The confusion lifted. Ciman burst into laughter and 'roared' again. Senka 'roared' back.

They traded 'roars' until the day was bright and warm. Senka's voice was starting to get a little hoarse. Ciman tackled her in a playful hug. She rolled onto her back, a wriggly cub lounging comfortably on her chest. Senka reached up and gave him a comforting lick to the top of his head.

"See? It's not the complete end of the world. Just part of it."

The ginger cub sighed and slipped off of her. "Yeah, I know. I'm still gonna miss her, though."

"Of course you will. You're only a lion, after all. You'll always miss her."

"Do you think she'll be mad at me? For moving on?"

"If she was any kind of mother, she won't be. And you don't have to force yourself. You have plenty of time to learn to let go. Don't forget that."

"I won't."

"Good." Senka nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"To hunt."

"C-Can I come with?" He jogged over to her and gave her the closest to puppy-dog eyes he could. "I mean, can you teach me?"

"Sure. I mean, if you want to."

Senka spent the rest of that afternoon teaching Ciman the basics of hunting. While far from perfect, he managed to catch an old (and sick, from the looks of it) mouse, which he carried in his jaws proudly. It probably wasn't edible, and, even if it was, it was so skinny it wouldn't make much of a meal, but Senka didn't tell him as much. He had every right to be proud; it wasn't everyday a cub brought home a piece of prey he caught himself.

Senka herself caught a large meerkat, which she promptly set at the feet of elder lionesses before heading for her cave.

"Your majesty?"

"Senka." She corrected, turning around. "Yes?"

"Would you..." The lioness glanced at her companions. They nodded. "Like to eat with us?"

Senka blinked. No one had ever asked her that before. "Are you sure?"

The old lioness gestured for her to come closer with her head. "Of course. Why, scared to eat with your elders?"

"_Please_, Senka?" Ciman sat down next to his prey.

"No, ma'm." Senka shook her head and turned around, hopping down to where they were sitting with a smile. "I'd love to eat with you."

After her chunk of the meal was gone, Senka slunk off into the cave once again. Ciman watched her go with a look the older lioness couldn't quite identify.

**Author's Note: This was gonna be longer, but I thought I'd leave this alone with it's semi-sad fluffy-ness. It'll just end up being two shorter chapters instead of one long chapter.**

**Name Translations (which I've finally gotten around to putting up)-**

**Afa\- "Hurricane"**

**Senka\- "Shadow"**

**Alaam\- "Knowledge" or "Wise"**

**Adesola\- "The crown honored us"**

**Esra\- "Help or support"**

**Merari\- "Sad/Bitter"**

**Ciman\- "Curious"**

**(If I've forgotten someone, just say so and I'll post it next time)**

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**


	12. New Law

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King things!**

**Title: The Silent Queen**

**Summary: The tale of Senka, the shadow queen, from cubhood to death. Warnings put in each individual chapter.**

**Chapter Title: New Law**

**...**

Senka allowed her mind to wander as she cleaned her pelt, the scent of dust still on her nose.

The waters may be back, but prey wouldn't hunt itself. The lionesses were pushed to their limits, yet they brought back little. She took as much time to herself as possible to pitch in, but it wasn't enough. At this rate, it never would be.

Spitting out the hairs clinging to her tongue, she glanced at Outcast, who was watching her. Staring, really. Even with her pelt coated in dust, she was prettier then Senka would ever be.

"You're sprucing yourself up." She commented blandly. "What's the occasion?"

"An announcement." Senka replied, having only just come to the conclusion. If she were being perfectly honest, it'd been a fit of jealousy more than anything else; an attempt to make herself look half of what her adviser was. "I can't go looking like I bathed with hippos."

"You look good." Outcast assured her, tail twitching lazily. Senka couldn't get a read on what she was thinking. "Very pretty."

Senka stood and stretched. "I look as good as I can. No more, no less."

Outcast paced their shared cave with a sort of confidence that made it not look like pacing. "And what sort of announcement are you making, if I may ask?"

"The kind that will never go well." Senka answered dryly, examining her paws. "I'd better sharpen my claws while I'm at it."

Outcast's eyes bore into hers. "Do you think you'll need them?"

"With how things have gone recently? It's not a bad probability."

The adviser slowly nodded her head. "I'll go gather the pride."

* * *

Senka felt a stone weight in her belly as she padded to the edge of the meeting rock. She hated being up there; it made her feel snooty. It was harder for her voice to carry down below, however.

She briefly caught sight of Ciman, poking his head out to see above the other lions. His face gave her courage.

"The waters have come back." Senka announced, head high. "But it will take time for the plants and prey to come with it. Hunting is hard, and we need as many cats on board as possible. And so, with this in mind, I have decided that all lions will learn to hunt."

Senka thought she heard a lioness rumble that it was about time.

"Lionesses hunt!" A lion- his muzzle was criss-crossed with scars- called. "That's how it's always been!"

"Times change." She replied steadily. "If we don't get more hunters, we'll starve."

"I always knew she was crazy, but this is too far!" Another called.

"If you want to challenge my law, then step forward. We'll settle this with words or claws; take your pick." Senka reluctantly leapt down. She'd feared it would come to this.

As fighting a queen is a big deal, no one moves for a long moment. Then, the first opposer stepped forward.

"I challenge you. You've gone too far this time, shadow queen. Tradition is what makes us who we are."

"You want to hold to old law." She acknowledged him with a curt nod. "And maybe that's whats right, in the end. But our pride won't be around to celebrate right or wrong if we don't learn."

"We learned how to fight!" A lioness called. "It didn't kill us!"

Senka sent them a grateful look.

The lion charged.

She felt the air be knocked out of her as she dug her claws into his back. Lips drawn back in a snarl, Senka sunk her teeth into his mane.

Murmurs of shock ran through the pride as the two lions wrestled for their ideals. Outcast stepped closer to help her, then backed away at Senka's frantic shake of the head. Claws raked across her face. Returning the favor with a growl, Senka rammed her body into his legs to knock him over, pinning his back firmly to the ground.

"Enough!"

The second lion- a small built, skinny thing- bowed his head before padding over. "Your majesty, if I may?"

She nodded to him, chest heaving. "Speak."

"My name is Azubuike." Azubuike rumbled. "I also go against your new law. I will lead any opposing pride members away from your kingdom. We need not fight."

"Please, stay within the boundaries." She didn't argue him, tail dropped. Senka would never be half the speaker Afa was. "This land is yours, just as it is mine. If you wish to live separately, I won't stop you. The less mouths to feed in these times, the better."

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed his head again before turning to the pride. "Who will come with me?"

"I will."

"Me!"

"Anything is better than this."

Senka watched as a little under half the pride gather at his paws with a sense of dawning horror. It felt like she'd caused a war of her own. "You may come and go as you please." She tried. "This is no banishment."

"The same goes to you." Azubuike signaled to the group, and without another word they turned and slunk away.

* * *

"You have scratches." Outcast hummed, licking a wound on her back. "You should see a healer."

"Let them scar. I must never forget this day." Senka quietly set her head on her paws. "I've managed to tear my own pride apart."

"They'll be back. In walking away, they've become responsible for their own hunting. Once they see the truth to your words, they'll return."

She lifted her head. "What about you, Outcast? What do you think of all this?"

Outcast shrugged. "I think that starvation is a horrible way to go."

Senka hummed, remembering her days as a rogue, prior to finding Lion. "You're not wrong."

"Your majesty?" A voice wafted inside. "May I come in?"

"Of course." She called back. A long-legged lioness trotted into the entrance and bowed.

"Your majesty, queen Senka. I have a message for you. From king Merari."

Senka's ears pricked. "Come inside. This is a private matter."

**Author's Note: I return!**

**I promise, I'm not done with this fanfic. I'm just taking my time.**

**A new name! Azubuike means 'the past is your strength' and/or 'your back is your strength.' (At least, so the internet tells me.)**

**-Mandaree1**


End file.
